A love song for a Vampire
by renfree
Summary: "Save me...from myself... Kyoko" Her eyes widened. She saw in his eyes pain and sadness. She was mesmerized and yet her body done what she expected from it...
1. Lullaby for a Vampire

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Attention! **This may be spoiler for some, who didn't read chapter 160!

**Cutie honey in action!**

Kyoko's cheeks were red. She tried to compose herself but it was hard. Just two minutes ago she entered Ren's bath and almost committed a sexual harassment. She didn't mean it that way, but she was concerned how he will think about her now. She tried to cover her embarrassment by her acting… But what will happen next? What will she do after she leaves the shower? She needed to find a distraction, so that he couldn't tease her about it.

She looked into the bathroom and found his clothes.

…_**It is an unspoken message for me to have them dry cleaned or wash by yourself? … I will… Huh? The watch? Why he was wearing this? Tsuruga-san doesn't use his personal belongings in a play… This watch… It has stopped at a strange time…**_

…_Maybe he couldn't set it? As your sister I shall conquer this washing up for you and I shall try to repair your watch! I will do everything for you, because your happiness is my priority! _

Kyoko smiled like a cutie honey and she quickly took his clothes to the bath, leaving his watch in a place where it wouldn't soak. She undressed and threw her own clothes in the bath too. She knew she would stop being so nervous after doing some housework. It always helped her. She took her bath and while washing clothes, she sang her favorite song. It was a little strange and unusual for her, because she was the one who took care for Sho clothes and she never felt so excited doing it like now. It was disturbing and thrilling. She ended quicker that she thought it would take, just because she was lost in her emotions. She dried herself and hanged the clothes. Only thing to do now was to repair his watch.

Not having money enough, she learned many things. That's why now she decided to take her chance and help him set the clock…

**Kuon has awakened**

Bum, bum bum… Ren felt his heart started beating stronger and faster… Bum bum… He clenched the place where the heart was placed… Bum bum bum… His throat become empty, he was thirsty… Bum, bum… He could feel he was changing… "NO!"

Kyoko entered their room, but as soon as she crossed the doorframe Kuon pushed her inside again. She didn't have even the chance to understand her situation. He covered her to the wall with his body. His hands held hers above. He bent down to her throat and licked her neck hungrily. Only then she gasped and realized something was wrong. She could feel him smiling while he kissed her collarbone.

"Um… you smell delicious…" That were his first words and they sounded rough. She couldn't voice her fear. She realized he wasn't himself. Even being Emperor of the Night, her mentor never did her any harm. This man couldn't be her Tsuruga Ren, her sempai.

She shivered when he looked into her eyes. It was something disturbing that happened to her after it. She had this thought he was sexy and her body started to response to his doings.

He kept kissing her neck, leaving his saliva on her. He released one of her hands to put his own on her waist. Kyoko shivered more when his hand slowly rose to her breasts. There was something else; her body was losing its strength. She tried to push his hand but it only ended by putting her hand onto his.

His kisses became stronger while he lowered his lips down to her breasts. His hand grabbed her pajama and pulled the material so that his lips were able to get more place for the kisses.

"Your blood must be yummy… Let me taste it…" She could feel something sharp on her skin that was tracing its way to her neck and up to the jaw. It was somehow trilling for her and yet he treated her like a lunch or something? She has had it enough. She decided to wake him up from this state. She used all of her willpower to break his grip on her.

Kuon had seen in his life many things. He was a vampire, so he experienced this world much deeper that any human was able. His senses were sharper, his body stronger… And yet the view of Kyoko's soul and aura made him in that moment speechless. She was like an angel, a little angry though, but an angel. He instinctively tried to reach for her not letting his prey go away from his vampire hold and yet his soul begged her for a salvation:

"Save me… from myself, Kyoko…"

Her eyes widened. She saw in his eyes pain and sadness. She was mesmerized and yet her body done what she expected from it. She pulled him into the shower. She used his surprise to wake up him from this state. He was hurting and she wanted to do everything to save her sempai from it. She turned the water on.

**To understand**

There they stayed. Under rushing cold water, not exactly feeling it on themselves. They were locked inside their own little world that was made by their eyes only. Their eye contact was long and they both could see that the other was penetrating their soul. No sound from the outside came to them.

Kyoko finally understood who she was facing. His eyes were dark and thirsty. She noticed his long fangs that were just a moment ago touching her skin. If it was anyone but her, they would think about it probably as a bad joke. But she was Kyoko, the girl who believed in tales and the one who could see the fairies. She also saw Reino, the devil itself. She understood that if there was a world of white magic, there also would be the black magic in this world. The creature in which her sempai changed was somewhere deep Tsuruga Ren. She was afraid but there was also a great need to release him from this form. She didn't want to see him suffer like this. She could see the pleading in his eyes. Her heart started beating stronger. He needed her now; she was more than willing to sacrifice herself for his salvation.

"You need my blood, am I right? If it is a way to help you, that's Ok…" Her face became smooth. "If it is you…"

Kuon's eyes widened. He stepped back and looked her deep inside of her eyes. He was looking for a trap, but only thing he found them were pure feelings to help him. His face smoothened as well.

"Thank you…" He came to her very close and bent to join his lips with hers. She was shocked; it definitely wasn't the way she imagined him drinking blood. Then she felt it. He bit her lip. There was a small trace of her blood coming down from the biting. He licked it slowly causing her to shiver. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, because her body was heated and it felt as if she desired him?

"You touched my watch, am I right?" He broke their lips contact and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes…" Her mind was pacing, now slowly understanding where he was going to. "I caused this…?" He nodded his head and took few steps back, only to blush and turn from her. "I will explain it to you; just… we need to change in some dry clothes, Ok?"

She looked down on her soaked pajama.

And she screamed.

**Buried past returned**

That night Ren recalled his past self again and again. He saw himself drinking some boy's blood. He saw that boy's girlfriend screaming… that he is the murderer. Ren closed his eyes for the third time. _How long will I be able to supers my night screams, before SHE finds out about them?_ Kuon was long ago buried inside of his tortured soul, returning only when Ren did something that made him remember that particular night when he sinned. Kuon probably waited for the words of forgiveness every night he came back. Till now, there was nobody able to give them. That is why also Ren still kept remembering his past self once in a while. He just couldn't forgive himself.

…

It was only partly true, that he killed. Vampires are very rare spice. They do drink blood… but it is never to the point of killing. In fact, it is only few drops that are enough for a long time. Still… people are afraid of everything that can be stronger than them. They love to think they rule on Earth.

Kuon used to hate them. They kill animals not only to eat, but also just because they like it. There are "sports", where people are showing their real faces- murderers. They are hunting animals for fun. Whoever kills more of them, wins. Oh, he hated them so much.

Vampires' long time ago decided to "disappear" from Earth. Once humans tried to hunt them down like some sort of animals, they understood there won't be the chance for them to survive on normal terms. Who would want to donate his blood for vampire, so that he could be stronger?

The vampire council agreed to destroy any evidence about their existence. It was a long, hard process, but in the end there were only few legends about them that were left. Humans long, long lost instinct kept vampires' existence in human's subconscious. There was however the way they managed to erase their existence from peoples conscious. At least to the point they could normally live among humans.

It all could be done, because each vampire has its own power. They all can live forever, if they want to; they are stronger, quicker, and one can tell- more beautiful; but above that, each one has a gift.

Kuon was one of the youngest from vampires. It was probably because his father was once a human. Becoming a vampire was very difficult and hard process for humans. Once it was a normal practice to change human into vampire, but since the moment vampires needed to hide their true nature… They didn't want to accept humans into their clan anymore. They were scared of betray and it was understandable.

Kuu (Hozu Shuuhei) was one of the "chosen one". The one, who had to face many obstacles' to be able to join vampires… and in the end marry Julie. His journey to gain the trust from vampire council and above all- Julie, became the legendary love story for both sides. Though only one side was fully conscious about the truth meaning behind Kuu's attics.

That love made possible to give new life into the world. Kuon. The only vampire, who decided to give up his life, because his soul couldn't stand the sin, which he committed…

…

"Tsuruga-san? Ren-san! Wake up, please!"

Ren opened his eyes. He found himself covered in sweat, shivering. He needed a second to become conscious of the reality. He was now with Kyoko in the hotel room. They were supposed to live for fifteen days as brother and sister. Cain and Setsuka Heel. He remembered also his past self awakened. He remembered his violence and her angel response to it.

He looked now into Kyoko's eyes. They were worried and scared.

"Um… Kuon-san? Tell me, what is wrong? You had a nightmare?"

"I suppose so…" He looked hurt and sad. His head fell into his hands to cover his face, now grimaced because of the pain in his throat. What else could he tell her? That he dreamed about blood?

"I'm so sorry…" He heard her silent voice, not understanding, why she was the one to apologize, not a bit. "I don't know how to comfort you… There never was anybody who would do that for me, so…" Ren could see her falling into darkness and yet she was trying so hard to smile for him.

"Mogami-san…" He smiled his true smile at her. She was his angel, no matter how many years she had. "You don't have to. I'm a big boy now, you know?"

"And you can take care of yourself? I think I heard that somewhere before…" Kyoko was shaking her head with disapproval. She quickly slipped into Setsuka and now felt free to scold him. She tried to make him forget about his dream. She didn't know what else to do, to make him feel better.

"Cain you are so… Agh! You waste your money, forget to eat, you smoke, you don't know when to stop, you are careless, unreasonable, and you act like a spoiled kid, how am I suppose to believe you when you say you can take care of yourself?"

She was losing her breath, but still wanted to scold him more if only it could take his thoughts from the nightmare. She promised herself to help him any way she could. It however wasn't needed because he also slipped into his character. He pulled her nose and pricked her forehead like his father used to do.

"Once again talking big?" She touched her nose and started to rub it. He still had his lack of control, overdoing everything. "But if you want to do something for me… You can always sing me to bed, hold my hand and above all sleep with me…"

**Her conscious**

Setsu was taken aback. He was so childish-like! How could it be he was so adult when he worked and in the same time he could be like a little baby grimacing and playing around!

"No Cain, we stopped sleeping with each other when I was twelve and now we are too old to do such things! And I won't sing you anything. And no! No holding hands! You are not a child anymore! Be reasonable for once!"

Cain's eyes become like those which belong to abandon puppy. He looked so hurt, she frozen. Once again she was forced to face THAT irresistible look.

"You said you wanted to chase the nightmares from me and now you are saying you don't want to lull me to sleep again?" Setsuka would fall into his trap just like that, but that time Kyoko woken up. It was her conscious that now was speaking in her.

That evening was not only forced to meet Kuon, but it was the first time when she had a chance to see Tsuruga Ren naked. Of course, she failed and it wasn't even her aim from the beginning. She just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid, that's all. It was just that because of this incident, she finally became conscious, that right now, for fourteen days more, she would be twenty four hours a day with a man. A man who in his mind probably still had her almost naked image too. It was a moment later, when Kuon attacked her and THAT happened next, but… It definitely made her understand, that men are wolves. Kissing and touching her like a lover would do, was too much for her.

Actually, she was quite surprised that it flustered her so much. She did life with Sho together- even for a longer period and she never felt so… nervous like she was now around Ren?

Previously, she covered her blush and embarrassment with her act… but she wasn't sure if he fell for it second time too. And now he wanted her to sleep with him? She wasn't sure if she could pull this off. Her staying in character was possible when there were no touching and no naked skin!

"Nii-san, please! I only ask you to be reasonable!" Cain's puppy eyes become more pleading. It was something she couldn't stand, even if she tried to be not moved by his attics for her own sake.

"I will hold your hand, Ok?"

"And sing me a song!" Cain's eyes become even more pleading (if it was possible).

"Ok! Just lay down now and try to sleep, I'm with you…"

**He always just do****es as he pleases! **

It was exactly as the other times! She tried to make him reasonable and mature, but it somehow ended the way he wanted it from the beginning. He laid back and held her hand. He kept her singing till she felt asleep and that was something he waited for. Very slowly and delicately he pulled her into his arms and he laid her next to him. Ren was tired but he didn't intend to sleep. His nightmare would return and he didn't want to make her even more scared than he did before.

He just wanted to have her near. Just looking at her was enough. Her presence only always gave him peace. It was like that since the day he met her. The little girl, who played in the forest, who loved nature. He recalled her happy smile when she was talking about her fairies. She didn't change that much from that time…

Ren smiled heavenly. She was so fragile and defenseless. So beautiful. His heart was singing. Kyoko was the only one, who accepted him whole. She even now, being with him, wasn't scared. He was now recalling their conversation.

…

She was still blushing cute when he explained his situation. He told her about his past, how he was accused of murder. It happened even though he went to that place, where boy's body was laying, only because he wanted to see why he could feel fresh blood… He told her about the misunderstanding that saw that boy's girlfriend. He was bent and it could look like he was the one, who put the knife into boy's side, but actually he was trying to help him. Vampires' blood can be use like a medicine. He explained her who vampires really are and told about theirs history. She was still shy at first, but just like her, she becomes fascinated by the story. Soon enough she was crying. Her tears showed him something he knew from a long time. She was unique. Her understanding possibilities for all kind of creatures were enormous. She could sing with birds, smile when touching the trees and play in the river. Now she tried to understand the bloody vampire, who just a moment ago threw himself on her in a blood thirst. Long time ago he called her angel and now he could fully see how it fitted her…

…

Ren didn't even realized when he felt asleep and his memory turned into a dream.


	2. The sound from her heart

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**The ****guardian of vampire's secret**

She woke up at the first sound of the clock. She tried to get up, but something heavy was blocking her. She opened her eyes and was staring about a minute on HIS shoulder and than on his slipping face. _He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping…_ _Hold it. This is wrong!_ She almost screamed, but stopped herself by her hand over her mouth. _I have no idea how did I end up here, but he did look tired yesterday. I should let him sleep… _She tried to somehow struggle him off herself. She did it delicacy, not to wake him up. Firstly she released her legs then slowly her torso. The biggest problem was with his arm over her neck. With every move she did, he just tightened his grip. Soon she was huffing from the effort, having almost none progress. _He must love to make me feel like a fly in spiders trap. Crap, what to do now? _

She didn't know however, that he woke up with her. He was just curious how did he end up so cuddled to her and sleeping soundly without any nightmare. _It must have been her magic._ He didn't dare to open his eyes. He wanted to know her reaction to situation they were in. He used his actors experience to act it out so that she didn't suspect anything. She however was firstly stiff and then he could feel her struggling. _He, he… Nice trying, but I won't let you go that easily… _He contained his grin with a little bit of trouble. It was amusing. Any other girl would have been happy to be in her situation, but it was Kyoko here… The only girl, who treated him like a normal… human? He pushed that thought deep inside. _I got this feeling she still don't understand that I can be dangerous for her and as a vampire I do not deserve her kindness. _Kuon pretended his wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms. She tried to run away using this moment when his arms weren't on her, but it was something he just waited for.

He put his arms around her, but somehow she disappeared from his grip. His eyes darkened. For a Vampire to lose his prey was somehow unforgettable.

She quickly slipped into Setsuka, being sure that is the best way to face Kuon. He wasn't Tsuruga Ren, the way he was before- anymore. She could sense the difference. He wasn't perfect and gentlemanly… He was wild and there was something more, that was now making her blush. She couldn't name it yet, but there was some kind of gravitation, that was pulling her into his arms. She couldn't look at him as she would with her sempai. He was a man and he was more of the Emperor of the Night, than neat and polite sempai. She couldn't let the blush that was spreading really fast seeing his naked chest, dominate her…

Kuon was amused. He used to see girls flustered over him. He knew that humans were weak to his presence. Right now there was no spell to hide his vampire identity. No barrier between his true self and her. Formally there was no way any woman could fight with his power. Meanwhile Kyoko was now straightening her backs and instead of shivering like a little rodent (as she used to do). She became his sister, the one who could scold him without consequences. Or that's what she was thinking about it…

"Cain please go prepare for today, I will make us breakfast." She made few steps to get to the kitchen, but he stopped her. In few seconds he was behind her. He grabbed her in her waist and pulled into his embrace. "Thank you for the breakfast, now I will began to eat". He could feel her stiffing. He liked when she was aware of his presence, especially to that point. He grinned wider having another dirty thought. His hands started to go up to her breasts.

"Nii-san! What are you doing? Stop!"

"But I… want you…"

"Gosh! Nii-san! Say it normally! You want my blood, right?" She looked at him with huge trusting eyes, which made him want her even more. She took his hands off her and turned to face him. "It is ok, I understand it already… So… go ahead?" She closed her eyes waiting for a kiss. He smirked and eliminated the distance between their lips.

She waited patiently, letting him do whatever he wanted with her lips. She knew it was forbidden for brother and sister, to have this kind of relationship, but in the same time for her there wasn't anything as important as her brother's happiness. She would give him all of hers blood if it is necessary.

Kuon was an experienced lover. Simple kiss was easy for him like breathing and yet, his heart was making him mad. Just seeing her opened for him and his touch made him nervous. Her once tasted blood was calling him now, so he feared himself. She was too precious to him to do her harm. He could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. He felt how her lips reacted to the very first contact. It lasted few seconds, but it was the first time, when he felt electricity running thru his body. Her lips were warm and soft. He wanted to print that sensation into his mind, so he took first one, then second lip she offered to him. The pleasure from their connection made him close his eyes. How much he tried to keep his hands off her, he couldn't help it. It was stronger than his willpower. His both hands were now on her cheeks. It was very gentle touch, but she shivered feeling it.

For Setsuka that kind of contact was full of the sense of guilt. It was wrong and despicable and yet her devotion to Cain explained to her it was necessary to continue. Inside of her there was also Kyoko. Since hearing her sempais story, she felt as if she was somehow precious to him. He trusted her and now he needed her. It was the first time, when her sempai asked for her help. She instantly felt important and she decided to do for him all she could. Tsuruga Ren, Kuon… he always was there for her. She couldn't let him down. That's why she decided to let him touch her. It wasn't that hard, since she was hidden behind Setsu. Her heart was safe, since she understood he needed only her blood. It was something she could give to him willingly, anytime he wanted. She would be there for him and she wanted him to know that.

His delicate touch was a sign; he was trying to be gentle, not to hurt her. She didn't mind the pain however. In fact, pain was better… it was safer. If she would think only just for second, that the kiss they were now sharing was his feelings declaration, her heart might be in danger. It is better not to fall for the pleasure he was giving her… That's why she bit her lip strongly.

He was taken aback by her actions. He was so lost in the kiss; he didn't suspect her inner turmoil. He was already touching her lips with his tongue, to remember its facture better, when she pulled back. With still closed eyes she bit herself. The moment she did it, was also the moment he felt from heavens to earth. His senses in an instant become crazy. Her blood was too much of a temptation for him. She opened her eyes only to see his darkened. Shiver once again ran down her spine when his tongue licked the bloody track going down. He demanded full access to her bitten lip and he got it.

One of his hands went to the back of her head, second to her waist. He pulled her closer with both. Sweetness of the bloody kiss was like a drug. He wanted more. Kuon never felt like this before. Maybe it was because he never tried to mix drinking blood and the kiss… _No. It is because of the fact, it is HER. It is Kyoko he is embracing… It is Kyoko's blood and saliva that now is together. _With every second he became more and more demanding. She let him discover her mouth without a fight. She waited.

He let her and himself few seconds to take the breath and Kyoko used them to end the pleasure she didn't understand. It wasn't like this… their first time was much shorter and it didn't feel like this… Like a sin.

"Cain, we need to get to work! Look at the time! We will be late!" She hoped her sister-like voice would have effect on him. Deep inside of her, there was a fear about unknown. Tsuruga Ren never before made her feel that excited and sinful. The first time in her life she felt that strong and wild physical desire. She wasn't ready for it. Her mind was warning her, not to let this feeling overcome her, because it would lead her to her heart release. And for her there was anything, that was more banned.

…

It was really hard to pull back from her. His body wanted desperately hers. Every cell on his skin was begging him to touch her. And yet he couldn't ignore the fear in her eyes. She willingly gave him her blood, but she wasn't ready to give him her full self. So he did what she pleaded him to. He would be patient. He would wait. Right now there was made the bond that would connect them for a longer time. The bloody contract.

He was eager to give up his vampire self. He was cursing himself for his past mistakes… And yet now his curse became the sweetest trap he could have to capture her heart. He couldn't go back to before, when he didn't know the taste of her blood and lips. He knew it was impossible now. Her magic got thru his spell barrier once, so she could get thru the second and third too. There was always the option to separate himself from her more permanently, but he was sure his soul wouldn't take it. His salvation was in her hands. Just like the day before, when he almost kill the man in his madness. Her one scream and he came back in a second to his senses. His angel. His life.

**Their sinful relationship**

Ever since Setsuka Heel appeared on the set, the atmosphere there changed. One could see Cain become more stable. His killing aura was spreading only on set, while acting. When it was necessary Setsuka entered and calmed him down. Her eyes were fixed only at her brother, always ready to take the action. He also didn't leave her out of his sight.

There was however something scary about their relationship. From the outsight everybody could tell her brother was cold-bloody bully but looking closer it was evident he spoiled her to the point it was ill. She would scold him then like if she was older than him. He tried not to lose his composure but there were sometimes moments when he would change into beaten puppy. This kind of view was however only for her. Nobody else could talk to him the way she did.

The crew could find it all almost normal, since there do really exist on this world siblings, that behave that way. One could easily tell it was the brother and sister complex. There was however something much deeper behind everything that was visible. Everyone shivered at the idea, but still they felt it was true, that behind their siblings act there is actually more intimate relationship between them.

They were locking themselves in his dressing room every time he had a brake. Once Cain was called on set there was a pause before Setsuka would go after him. This break is still not enough for her to normalize her look. Her cheeks would be red from the blush, her outfit in disorder. Somehow that time was also the best to roll Cain killing somebody. It was just like if in his eyes one could see the blood from the body he was tearing. That time he would be also very calm… Till the moment some idiot starts hitting on Setsuka.

It was kind of understandable that every new man on set, hearing Cain is only Setsuka's brother, was willing to try to get her. She was very desirable, especially when she is after the brake with her Nii-san.

Men desire ends however with the second Cain's knife hit the floor before them. At first Setsuka was scolding her brother because of this, but some kind of persuasion from his side and she didn't say a word about it later.

Director was quiet about Cain's behavior too. He didn't mind anything, as long as his story was filmed well… As long as Cain's act was ideal... Well… It somehow was.

**Behind the curtain**

With each day Setsuka and Cain became closer. Kyoko felt the joy of having brother, who would spoil her to no end. She liked also to make Ren react to her doings. It was new for her, to make problems for him to solve. All of her live before LME people taught her how to be ideal in everything. This time she took the pleasure from her freedom. She could feel her brother loved her even if she did something wrong. To experience this kind of life the little blood he was taking was really nothing. She felt that she had some place she belonged and someone, who needed her. It was her own paradise on earth. However she didn't notice that soon enough everything was going to change…

…

That day Cain did his job perfectly. He had a lot of anger inside, probably because Setsuka showed up on set and every man there just couldn't focus on their tasks. Kuon's killer energy seeing this was enough however to made the crew realize, that for his sister, he was willing to commit a crime, just like BJ. They all could also see that he was really skilful in it, so the best solution was to stop daydreaming about having Setsuka for themselves.

To vent this negative emotion he decided to mark Kyoko as his, so he pulled her into his dressing room. She pouted about being dragged once again, but it ended quickly, as his lips touched hers.

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Kuon! You need it again?" That was all she managed to say before she gasped. His lips touched her neck. His attack was skillfully prepared. His aim? Her weak place.

She closed her eyes in anticipation. He needed her blood again, so she tensed waiting for the moment he would bite. However that moment didn't come, even though his mouth, tongue and hands were sliding up and down her neck…

Kuon was smirking yet again. Kyoko's determination to help him was now giving him the chance to discover her body's secrets. First he slid his finger from her jaw to her collarbone. Then his two hands repeated the trace on both sides of her neck. They rested on her shoulders. His mouth came near her ear. "I won't hurt you, relax…" His voice was low and that made her shiver. With his voice he could easily hypnotize any woman.

His lips touched gently her skin, sliding down with the slow peace. Soon they become more open, so that his tongue was released to feel her pulse. She found this new sensation very thrilling and it scared her. She wanted him to bite her already. He however didn't release her from this nerve wrecking feeling. He wasn't satisfied yet. Her sensitive spot was still the mystery, he was eager to discover.

It annoyed him when some errand boy knocked to the door in order to bring him back to the set. He didn't complete his mission and he was disconsolate. He kissed one last (for now) time Kyoko on the lips, sighed and went out of his dressing room.

…

Kyoko was standing now alone, exactly where Kuon left her. She didn't make a move from there for a while, being too paralyzed to do so. Her posture was showing that she lost Setsuka long before now. She should be happy that their sinful touch was already over, but instead she felt unsatisfied desire… Her beating heart wanted more…

There was no coolness in her stiffen back and hands, that were tightly gripping each other. In spite that, it was her face that showed the most how confused she was. Her hair were sticking from her head, every in the different direction. Her eyes, now opened, where wide and misty. It was just like when he kissed her for the first time in the cheek. She couldn't understand his actions then, just the way she couldn't understand it now. His reason to kiss her like that was unknown, he didn't bite her. There was however something she was sure… Her whole presence was now captured once again by HIM.

She landed on her knees. It couldn't be possible! She was fighting so hard for it not to happen again… and yet this pathetic state overtook her again. There were the tears in her eyes. She couldn't defy it any longer. She was in love with Sho for so long, that she knew exactly what her heart, reacting when she was with HIM, meant. Though she was fighting with this feeling for a very long time… Though she tried to see him only as a sempai… He broke her guardian barrier… Kuon's gentleness, his tender kisses… Even his mean side… Made her heart beat strong enough… so that she couldn't mistake it for a nothing else…

Conscious overtook her, like a storm, like a blood rush into her veins…that was now beating merciless into her hearts door. It was like if he changed her blood cells into the army that wanted to force it's entering into her sacred place… What was the worse… They succeed.

_I love Tsuruga Ren. I love Kuon… I love a vampire._

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Vya-sama, MangaAddict2688, Rui, Blackdraumdancer, Meche!**

Thank you very much for a chance to write some more! I would drop the idea without you!

This story is much more emotional, so I'm putting my whole heart in it. (That's why my up-dates are slower…)

It is probably very ooc, but that is how I imagine it… That she is already fighting with her feelings toward him… from a very long time. (Since Dark Moon and his divine smile at her…)

I would like to know your opinions about it!


	3. Melody of his kisses

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Secret that should not be out**

„Cain, we should stop!" Setsuka managed to say only these few fierce words before Kuon covered her mouth with his. For Kyoko it became clear, that sooner or later Ren will find out about her feelings if they continue this blood transmission using kisses. Each time further the contact was getting longer and longer, to the point of fainting even. Her poor heart was having hard times not to show what it had on its depths.

This time for instant, he during his kisses, laid her on his bed. She became so weak from his caressing, that there was no strength left to fight him back. While his lips and tongue played with hers (slowly he made her response to his caresses) his hands often landed on her back and all over her waist. It became normal, that he pulled her to himself, letting her taste his body's warmth.

Kyoko was still deceiving herself a little. She couldn't yet admit that her protests became less effective. He made her addicted to the touch of his lips. She however remembered too well how he persuaded her to let him continue this sinful act…

…

"Cain. My dear BROTHER… how is that I don't feel you biting and sucking my blood anymore, instead you are harassing me by your kissing?"

Soon after she realized she fall in love with Ren, Kyoko decided to stop their sinful act. She couldn't let him play with her like Sho did. She was quite sure, especially now after living with him for a longer time, that he was even worse playboy than her ex-childhood-friend. Such a man would definitely hurt her in the future, if she told him she loves him. This secret of hers was supposed to stay with her till the day she dies.

Her reasoning was simple. There must be some other ways to dominate her blood to keep him safe. She underestimated his inner power and let her heart be swoon, but that won't happen again! If he could be satisfied drinking her blood from her arm or palm for instance, he would never discover her crash on him! Only thing now, was to make her plan work!

"Cain, please, could you understand this… my lips hurts and they are day by day swollen! I am aware that you need my blood to be ok, but maybe you could take it from somewhere else?"

Kuon looked at her and smiled brightly. She almost ran away feared. Under his smile there was the Demon Lord, not enough angry to show up- yet. Did she do something wrong? Did she defend him by those words? There was however no way to take them back now. Her nervousness and excitement around him was too much, soon enough because of this he would definitely see that her act as Setsuka is slipping.

"We are supposed to be brother and sister; we shouldn't be doing such an improper act! Cain, I beg you, be reasonable!"

Kuon often these days dropped Cain's act. He did it even when he noticed that she day by day tried to hide behind Setsuka. Every time he could, he tasted her as himself. His vampire pride wouldn't let him drink blood, acting someone else. There was however something more, something deeper in his actions. Kuon decided not to let his angel go away from himself. This included doing everything he could to make their blood contact less painful. Or at least that was his excuse to touch her more.

At first he tried to be cautious, afraid she would despite him. He wanted her to realize his love in his slow peace with her. He wanted to be patient. There was however strange power, that made him stuck to her every time longer and longer… He couldn't name it himself, but contact with her was like a balm on his soul.

He was always afraid, that his blood lust is sinful to the point he couldn't love and he didn't have soul. Being with her made him realize, that his heart was on place. It hurt painfully when she disappeared somewhere, when he tried to pull away from her. The same time, when his touch become too much, he could feel his soul, its devastation. To make her happy… To make her love again… It was his mission… His chance for salvation.

Kuon was between his love for her and blood lust. Not to lose to his vampire senses was like a repayment for his previous sins. Sometimes it hurt, but the same he could imagine, that his good behavior will take him to heaven with her after… Sweet ambush of her heart beating was something he decided to surrender to.

There was also hope that filled him from head to toes. Thanks to his stronger senses, he could read from her body's reactions. He understood her moods, could feel her fear, pain, sadness… Kuon was able to sense that gradually something was changing in her attitude. In her eyes disappeared fear, instead care appeared. Her softened attitude made him sleepless one beautiful night.

It was full moon outside the window. This way a ray of light came into their room. He pretended to fell asleep, but in the end his mind was running. He recalled her beautiful golden eyes and he couldn't lay anymore. Hearing her even breathing he used his vampire's ways not to wake her and be able to watch her sleeping face. In few seconds and without making any noise, he slipped from the covers and sat on the carpet near her bed.

She was so perfect. How could he describe it else, why he spent whole night just looking at her? Even his ears couldn't hear anything else but her breathing. Rest of his body was too focused on printing every possible detail of her. His nose inhaled her scent that was making him be at ease and yet excited him in the same time. Kuon could feel so many emotions at once, which he couldn't before, that it was confusing. He however didn't mind that. It was the first time, when he could feel he is alive.

She made him feel many new things, just like now- when she asked him not to kiss her anymore. It was as if he was deceived by her sweetness. She became so fabulous and loving, yet she tried to stop this? He felt as if somebody tried to take his best drug from him. How could he let it happen?

"Ok Setsu. But where else I should bite? It would look INCREADIBLE to see vampire bit mark on your exposed skin! (She could feel his anger and sarcasm in his voice)"

"But my outfit can cover some places!"

"Well, I guess you are right…"

The moment he said that, she was already hiding in the corner. His anger somehow changed now into something much, much worse. Kuon became Emperor of the Night. While he was slowly coming to her she recalled quickly what she just said and her eyes become wide as plates. She realized that moment how stingy her Setsu outfit was.

Though Ren bought her few new clothes, it still was nothing she would wear being herself. There were high boots and pants, but the rest was all tops. And they all were very stingy. She couldn't ask him to bite her leg, right? Right?

"Let's see where would be the best place, where I can bite you and NOBODY else would see it… Hm…"

He was now hovering above her, curled into small ball in the corner, unable to move under his gaze. He took her hand and threw her on the bed. She was laying motionless with scared eyes. Kuon however couldn't stop. He himself was too scared she got tired with him… or even worse… That's why, he needed to let her know, he wouldn't give up on her.

To not let her run away, he laid on her, just like when he was role-playing Katsuki back in his kitchen. That time it was not on purpose but this time it definitely was. He could see her eyes spinning crazily, but he won't let her slide this time.

"Setsu… Since I cannot kiss you on the lips and neck is also forbidden, then maybe lower?" He slid lower to her chest, but still didn't do anything impure (yet). "Maybe fingers?" He took her hand and put her finger into his mouth. He let his tongue play with it for a moment, enjoying her deer-caught-in-the-lights-look. "Nah. Hands?" He kissed her on the palm at first tenderly, then again his tongue played with her wrist. He sucked a little feeling her speeded pulse beneath it. She couldn't hold shiver any time more. He smirked, this reaction he also enjoyed. "Nah, nah! That source is too strong! I don't want to hurt you, you know?"

"Maybe I should bite your arms?" He put some more kisses, this time living his saliva on her, this time going up her arms. Her face slowly started showing some colors, instead of being instantly pale. He could see the beginnings of the blush. That meant that their situation has started to get to her. Emperor was amused. How dense a woman could be?

This however didn't mean he would stop his caress. Slowly his journey led to her collarbone and from it, his mouth went down. "Everyone can see clearly your arms in that MATERIAL you have there, it is definitely not good! Hm… But you're right. There is a place, where I could… mark you with my teeth…" He chuckled happily. This was something he didn't let himself even imagine in his dreams.

Emperor now was unstoppable. He had the advantage, because she still was confused and not completely aware of his actions. His both hands touched her collarbone and now where heading south. It was the first time, when the Emperor felt electric waves coming all through his spine. It made him a little more excited. He would never want to miss getting more of this thrilling feeling.

His hands rested up of her top. _We have time…_ Emperor was eager to please her; he wanted so much to release all of her passionate faces. Just a little blush wasn't enough. He wanted her CONSCIOUS of the situation fully. He wanted to see her flustered and all hot for him. He stacked out his tongue and played with her skin there. That way her daze was over and all of her face became tomato red. She put her hands on her eyes and mouth first, then she plead him to stop. He couldn't have that.

"Oh, so you don't like it here? If not here, then where? Should I bit your legs?"

Kyoko was finally able to express her fear. She just couldn't find her voice before and it itself was scary. Sho never tried THOSE things with her! She never felt men hands and mouth on her! His kisses were so tender, that she was caught between her desire and the reason. Him kissing her hand was pleasant and somehow less dangerous than kissing her neck or lips, but when he went from collarbone to her breasts… She panicked. Just a second there more and he would figure out her feelings toward him, her new born desire to be touched by him… Any other option than that was a solution!

"Legs! Yes! Nobody would see them! Just stop here…"

Emperor only smirked more. He wasn't just like other men, only wolf. He knew women weak points too well. To make woman really appreciate of the caress he was giving to her, there was no more sensitive point on their body then her legs. To show them, he is no barbarian, who just lust their breasts, he used this tactic. What was even more joyful- it always worked. That way even if their contact was only once, woman would remember him. You could call that his trade mark.

Knowing this; he stopped his kisses up and with all of his body he went down to her feet. She was still wearing her black high boots. He took the pleasure to take them off slowly. That way he could observe her confusion. He could clearly sense her heart beating incredibly quickly, which he prayed, but not completely hopped, to be any sort of affection towards him. Those thoughts came to him, because he heard her heart skipping in fear and this one was a little different.

Kyoko let Emperor go to her legs willingly, but it was because of that moment need. Now she had completely different thoughts about it. There was something absolutely and desirable sinful in the way he undressed her. It was only her boots, but he did it with such a look in his eyes, she couldn't help but to shiver once more. She was afraid of herself and her own body right now. She felt the loss of control and all sorts of desired building up. It was new for her. Living with Sho never made her want to be spoiled by him. To have man on her own. Her thoughts were however stopped by his kiss. She unconsciously moaned. Hearing it made her panicked so she released herself from his touch and once again she curled in the room corner.

Thru Kuon's head went one amusing thought. That it was the first time, when a girl almost made Emperor lost his cool. He could feel happiness so hard, he wanted to jump high into the sky. Kyoko, first girl, who had the willpower to resist THAT long to the Emperor, now made such a sexy noise, he couldn't stand it!

It probably would be even better, if she stayed in his arms, but… nothing at once. He was happy enough to have her positively react to his doings. He probably should give her now a little rest… He could always make her weak other way, right?

He changed his face from a happy grin to worried puppies. He knew she couldn't resist that face long… "Did I hurt you somehow? I'm so sorry Setsu! I just tried to do what you wanted me, right? I think your words through, you are right… I shouldn't have bit you only on the lips! It must have hurt you really hard, biting only in one place? I won't do that again!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

…

"Setsu?" Kuon become a little worried. He was kissing her for a longer while, she was answering so he thought nothing was wrong. However when it linger longer than ever without her protest, he became suspicious. Even though he let himself once take by the desire, he was still feared she would despise him, if he pulled the string too much…

"Are you all right?" Her face looked scared. What happened? He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

Kyoko eyes became teary. His heart stopped. Whole world seemed to be falling apart. "Kyoko…?"

"Sempai, I'm sooooo sorry! I will dominate my blood without protest! I will never do THAT thing again!"

Ren's heart couldn't stand seeing her it that state. He reached her and pulled her into his embrace. Holding tightly he whispered her: "Hush… Hush… It is me that is sorry… I shouldn't tease you that much… Kyoko… please… Stop crying… Hush girl… It will be alright"

"Tease me?"

**Author's note:**

Hey guys! Sorry that it take me THIS long to up-date… This is really hard…

That however did not change the fact that YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!

I'm VERY THANKFUL TO: **MangaAddict2688, Vya-sama, ScarletGoddess818, Jelly Babes 101, Shiroyuki76 … It is you guys, who keep this story alive… HUGE THANKS!**

…

I would like to know how you (my dear readers; YES, YOU…) find my story? If there is something that need improvement?

[Oh… by the way… I'm open to all sorts of fantasies you have (EVIL GRIN) you can send them to my PM… I will try to make Ren/Kyoko… do it (EVEN MORE EVIL GRIN)]

Once again bow, bow!

Renfree!


	4. Howl to the sun

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Attention!** This chapter is based on ideas of Shiroyuki76 and Rui (Thank you guys, I'm still open to your ideas!)

**Spiritualist returned**

The room was deeply dark. The only light was from two candles at the entrance. Somehow it wasn't very effective source of light, since it seemed that the atmosphere there didn't allow having more bright room. The air was heavy and one that stepped into that room felt huge power over him. It made one want to escape.

Room itself had a black floor and red walls. Furniture was minimal. But there was something that got your attention from black expensive and monumental furniture. In the center of a really huge bed, there laid a black nice-shaped coffin.

Just a moment ago in that particular room there was the silence, not interrupted by any sound. Normal eye couldn't see the waves that instantly came into the room. They were violet and intense and that was the factor that made something inside the coffin awakened.

Heavy coffins top fallen on the ground. There were white roses falling down from the inside and a hand with long dark nails appeared. Demon has awakened. After his long dream something thrilling made his come back quicker. His aura changed from dark and violet to bloody red one. In his eyes one could see only lust. He could smell in the air something that excited him to no end. It was the best time to hunt, now or never.

His well-built body was still weak, but after his long alienation he finally found the solution to it. He stepped out from his coffin and took all of his clothes off. He was sure this day would be important to his haunting, that is why this occasion must be celebrated. He needed perfect outfit and every even little thing ready, so that his plan worked. He was planning this from a very long time and was eager to find out the results of today's hunting.

He made a way to the doors on side of the room. One could see that after opening them there was a bathroom inside. His pale skin matched white walls and white bathroom assortment. He turned water in bath tube on and drop inside few pinches of red substance that was near the bath tube. Water filling the bath tube turned bloody-red. He was content, that way he will be able to deceive HIM.

On normal terms, there was no way to fight the lion. He was too strong, even if he was somehow tamed by unknown spell. He was however on spiritualist way to get the soul he desired. The one, who was needed to the collection, he already got. Spiritualist went into the bath tube and was pleasured by the scent from bloody substance. His humor was brilliant and he wanted to smile all time long.

With snap he called home of his souls. There was no way; he would work himself up now, before the haunting. He had his little pets to work for him. His command was clear, amazingly pretty ghost girls were supposed to wash him up, from head to toes. He was very keen on this pleasure. Their hands always brought such thrilling cold and shivers all over his body, that he was addicted to it.

However, since a long time now, there was something that made him excited more than ever. Only the thought his little prey would be from now on doing this for him, was appealing to the point, where little ghosts lost his interest. He imagined her captured and tortured. She would look so beautiful with hands bounded while having her head up, eyes so fierce. Slowly breaking her was something he dreamed off from a long time already.

His lost in the thoughts made little girls ghosts angry. Their master used to play around with them every time, when he was washed by them. Ghosts were keen on making him excited by their delicate hands. His body reacted itself on the pleasure, but their master was unconscious of this. Spiritualist's favorite was unhappy with this and being always spoiled this time she decided to make him understand her disappointment in his actions.

Unable anymore to breathe (as a ghost) she got under the water. She decided to make use of his excitement, even thought it seemed that wasn't caused by her. She caressed his tights sensually and looked up hoping for him to notice her. Spiritualist was however still imagining his prey while slowly stripping her, so he took no notice that his body was on his favorite ghost mercy.

In his head he was planning what to do with his prey. He loved the image of her laying on his bed naked. She wouldn't be submissive to his doings like every other human girl; she had her powers to break thru. He suddenly remembered one picture… A woman- liberty- dressed up in the flag of France. She was half-naked and in her hand there was a flag. This picture suited his prey the best. She was like a wild horse you want to ride on, the spirit that cannot be broken… Well, at least not by mere human… "Agh!"

Frustrated girl caressed his excited member for a while, making it almost cum. Her hands were rough but that still didn't bring him back from his dreams. That was too much for her, so she bit its tip strongly. That was something he couldn't just pass. He cursed horribly and tried to ease his pain. Suddenly his day had a very bad beginning… He needed to change his luck back.

There was one more soul to capture to make his collection perfect. One more heart to destroy. He just couldn't wait for it…

**Submission**

Kyoko released her demons. She was having such a horrible memory of Ren's actions, that have been recalling even in her dreams and now he is telling her, it was only a tease? She already knew that he is a playboy, but when he admit that he did things only to play around with her… Something inside of her snapped.

The atmosphere in their hotel room suddenly changed. Kuon could feel something on his skin. It gave off a very creepy feeling, he unconsciously shivered. There was also a black aura around Kyoko that made the daylight less shining. He was a bloody vampire, he should be the one, of whom people are afraid of… but now he was a little feared. With Kyoko there weren't things impossible… "Kyoko-san?"

"Down dog!" Her eyes somehow turned dark from the anger. He instantly released her from his grip. Something made him to be down on his knees before her. He couldn't understand it himself. Her voice just a moment ago made his body move on its own. Kyoko crossed her hands on her chest. "How dare you touch me? Play with me?" He looked into her eyes and he had this feeling deep down there was a sadness beneath the anger. She looked at him with sort of despise. He recognized Mio and her disdain. It was something he feared most. He needed it to end, because right now his life without her seemed just scary and lonely. "Kyoko, please…"

Silence filed the air. Her eyes were still cold and unaffected by his plead. "Shut up dog. I don't have time to hear your howling. You have a work to do right now and I won't let my reputation to be destroyed because of such a lowlife like you. Prepare, we are leaving." Her gaze was somehow now full of violet. He felt huge need to apologize her but her tone was out of the resist. Beaten he followed her, cursing himself for a lousy behavior. _I knew I shouldn't pull the string too much and yet I did it again… How should I make her calm and forgive me? _

Trip to the set was quiet. She had her head up ignoring his posture. He looked to her pathetic. Mio was from a rich family, so she would never let herself be so submissive like he was now. His backs hunched his head low. He completely lost Cain and was just pitiful. She needed him in role to fulfill her own duty as his protector. Maybe she was angry at him, but she was also proud of her job and she refused to be seen as not perfect in doing it. She would have to find a way to make him be on track again…

**Dangerous move**

Hunter was ready to move out from his domain. He was wearing stylish black leather pants and from the same material camisole. Under the camisole there was a grey shirt, from the silk, that was prepared just for the occasion. Today won't be any unnecessary chains that could make his haunting too noisy. He was only caring one thing that may capture her heart and soul. He let his silver hair down, even brushed them till they looked perfect. He put on himself protecting charm and was ready to go.

It was his ghost scout that localized his beauty. Trip to the place was short but for him it took forever. His long lost heart beat started to pound in his chest. This reaction was unexpected, so he grabbed his chest and squeezed tightly his hand. His heart wanted to pull out of its place and run even faster to her. To calm himself down he used some magic. He couldn't let any distraction make him unfocused! 

…

Spiritualist got to the place where his scout pointed. It was one of the LME working halls, where some filming crew was making another hit. He however didn't bother to even ask what kind of boring something that will be. He just used his connections to enter the hall. It was the place, where the final match will take place. All he had to do is to follow the violet waves and get to the source.

His boots were making characteristic noises, while his long legs took its way into the production hall. Now, being so close, he didn't want it to be too short. He wanted to taste the moment of his triumph as much as he can. He turned around the corner and now he could see her. Grunge's around her were having an intense argue, seemed like they don't know what do to. Spiritualist had no idea what it was all about but it was funny so he decided to stand in a place, she didn't see or sense him and watch her for a while.

The moment his eyes landed on her body, not spirits, his breath quickened. He took slowly her outfit in, taking pleasure from only watching. She was wearing a top that covered only her breasts. By this point he made a mental note, that it was easy to get rid of something so insignificant. On this top there was a blouse that covered her arms and was tied under her breasts. It also was suited for his tastes especially that her abdomen was not covered and he was able to see how flat and toned it was. _Soon enough I will taste that flesh with my tongue, just can't wait! _It took a while to lower his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, she was wearing a mini skirt that was covering even too much of her skin… _Well, it is not that much of a problem; those kinds of skirts are easy to roll up…_ Everything was ended by high heels boots that were tied up to her knee. _It would feel nice to be saddled by her in those boots and outfit… But I guess first I must make her mine… _

…

Kyoko was running down the hall's corridors. Just a moment ago she met Beagle and she just couldn't face him while her demons were out. If he captures one of them again, she wouldn't forgive herself. It was scary again how he followed her with slow peace and still she couldn't loose him. She dashed into some corridor not exactly paying attention where and she noticed Tsuruga. He was her only salvation! He said before he would protect her and now she knew what he is capable of. He would definitely help her get rid of her stalker… _Kyoko! Wait! He can be violent! Don't you remember how he handled the see-weed-haired guy? You must not let him became BJ in life again! It could be the end of Tsuruga Ren carrier! _

There however was no way to back off from the corridor now. Ren saw her and even tried to say something, his eyes full of concern. Behind her back Reino followed her cutting her another way to escape. There was only one way to rescue herself and Ren. She grabbed him and pushed him into small storage. She quickly closed the locker's door and put her hand on Ren's mouth, making him speechless.

They stayed in this position a moment, while she was listening to the voices outside the locker. Ren was just stunned by her behavior change. He could see Mio left her and she was now Kyoko herself. He didn't however know how to interpret her actions. She was very close to him now and it itself made him a little less worried about what he did earlier. Few more seconds and he caught the way she kept her attention to the door. He could hear now some steps that were coming closer and closer to the place they stayed.

It took him two more seconds to realize something critical, he couldn't sense who it was exactly. Normally everyone has his own smell and aura he could sense, but not this time. He might be taken aback by it and wondered how that is possible, but then happened something completely unexpected. Kyoko made him bent and she kissed him with all she got. That simple thing made him stunned and all of his previous thoughts just flew away.

Ren turned into Kuon, who was the only one who could make some move in THAT kind of situation. Tsuruga was too paralyzed and moral, to answer her bold actions. Kuon however… couldn't feel anything except joy and excitement. It seemed like she finally decided to give up to his charms. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

Kyoko was once inexperienced in kissing but that times ended while their suck-blood-sessions, so she matched up to Kuon's movements. He was pleased noticing how much she put passion into their kiss. He just couldn't help himself and he put his hand on her head and pulled her even closer than before. It might look like if he wanted to devour her in whole, reach deeper into her mouth. If she was willingly making first step, he won't let it waste. Though the conditions weren't comfy, Kuon liked it. No more boring sex with even more boring women. Pure adventure, pure rollercoaster.

He was lost in the lust, not hearing footsteps anymore… which maybe he should have…

**Author's note:**

Hello again, guys!

So sorry for a long delay!

I'm back though I don't know how long I will be able to sent you my story (I will be going to hospital to have an operation, so…), but I will warn you soon enough when it will be happening so for now I will post as much as I can!

**THANKS TO: Jelly Babes 101, ScarletGoddess818, MangaAddict2688, Shiroyuki76, Rui, Bl****ackdraumdancer, Innocencealive **(If you like to know about the test to become a vampire I will write it for you, thanks for review!)!

It is you guys that give me courage to write this supernatural stuff! I'm rather uncertain if it fits… So please give me some hints about how you like my story! I REALLY appreciate it!

I also want to thank you for letting me know about my grammatical and vocabulary mistakes! It helps a lot! Bow, bow!

Renfree


	5. Cacophony of red lust

**Author****'s note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Attention!** This chapter is based on ideas of Shiroyuki76 and Rui (Thank you guys, I'm still open to your ideas!)

**To escape & to learn**

„Mama! I don't want to be trapped by that horrible monster again! I'm scared! Don't make him take me again! Mama! Please."

While standing with Kuon inside the locker, Kyoko's demon called for the gathering. They quickly sat around the round table and started discussion.

"Little grudge is right. We cannot let him or whoever from us to be captured by the doggy monster. We all heard what kind of creepy things were done to the poor grudge one!"

"He squeezed her!"

"He kissed her!"

"He slept with her!"

Now every grudge was shivering and they stuck to Kyoko to hide. In her mind Kyoko was now thinking really hard for the way to make Reino go away. What should she do to make him lose his interest in her? How should she get rid of him?

Beagle's steps were slow but he kept coming closer as if he wanted this moment to linger even more. Neither the less she tried to think about something quickly.

"Use Vampire! He has a power! He is strong! He would definitely win!" Her demons decided to fight for their lives every possible way they could. She however couldn't listen to their suggestion. Kuon could be very aggressive. She saw only a part of it while he was still Tsuruga Ren, she didn't want to see it Vampire way. She was also feared his violence would cause trouble to his career as an actor. She knew too well how much he loved to act so there was no way to make him lose it, because she couldn't have a hold on her demons!

"Ugh! Mama! Let Kuon melt us! I hate that feeling but there is no other way! I just don't want to EVER experience THAT time again! Maaaaaaaaaama! Please hurry! He is coming! He is really close!"

Kyoko didn't think twice. She just acted in rush crashing her lips to Kuon's. He was first stunned but she tried her best to wake up the Emperor so that her demons would be paralyzed or even better! If she could just make him smile heavenly… Her demons would melt and beagle wouldn't be able to find her! It would be just as he said! He wouldn't notice her; she would become a plain and boring girl.

It didn't take long for Kuon to response her bold actions. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kyoko never faced him being THAT aggressive and also THAT sensual. All her thoughts flew away, her demons disappeared. She even lost the conscious about Reino haunting her. It all became meaningless, because now she fought with Kuon's tongue.

Kyoko from the beginning, from her youngster's days… were taught that everything she is doing must be done perfectly. First time Kuon kissed her, she was too shocked to memorize his doings. When she thought about that lost opportunity to learn… well, she decided to never let it happen again. Professional actor must take every chance to observe or learn something more, because it often helps him later in creating the role. That is what her sempai told her, she trusted his judgment. How could he know his advice will turn against him?

Kyoko had now the chance to practice the movements he used the last time. She quickly improved her tongue's actions and matched with his. Kuon smirked into the kiss. She was indeed a fast learner. It would be hard from now on to surprise her with something but he had a few more moves she didn't know yet.

To Kyoko his tongue was just addictive. Like a good drug, he tasted again sinfully, but she couldn't stop. Just when she thought that he taught her everything and her excuse for kissing him was gone… he used a new movement. It was real hard to collect her thoughts. Soon enough they were breathing hard looking in each others eyes. Kyoko had a blush all over her face; she couldn't make her voice speak.

Ren used this opportunity to distract her even more. He slid down to her neck and licked it. Every time he tried to excite her using her neck was not good. Her weak spot was still not discovered and he started to have the nightmares where she is telling him he is a bad lover not knowing where the spot is. It irritated him pretty much. Nobody said that to him before and his pride was hurting even though it was just a dream. He looked up and saw Kyoko with shut eyes. Did she hate it that much? Did he scare her? Maybe that's it? Vampires all over the world are known of sucking people dry thru throat… Which is absolute rare but she couldn't know it…

Kuon decided to use the move that granted him the most wanted reaction from her before. He slid down even more and now he was kneeling before her. The storage was small so that move made his mouth in a place where he could breathe almost directly at her abdomen. She shivered. His lips started caressing her tummy blowing kisses everywhere Kuon could reach. He put his hands high on her tights. Today he had such luck. She was wearing scanty outfit. The top, that covered only breasts, the skirt that did pretty much the same with her hips. And she was the one who started this…

His hands went up under her skirt while his mouth reached the bottom of her top and started licking there. She put her hands in his hair and her legs quivered. He steadied her with one of his hand the other was working hard to roll up her skirt. Kyoko realizing what is going on tried to stop him, but she knew beagle is really close now and she shouldn't make noise. She never felt such a pleasure as this, when he lowered himself down and started breathing on her hips. His hands now stabilizing her even more.

In order to bring her even more pleasure he kneeled in a very uncomfortable way. He did it to get to her inner parts of tights. First, he kissed them gently but when he noticed her stiffened he grinned. She didn't make sound till now, because she was holding it inside… He would make her scream his name.

He licked her tights and slowly went back to her lower abdomen. She couldn't surpass it anymore. Even though she was holding her hands over her mouth in order to stay silent…It wasn't possible anymore. She was embarrassed beyond comparison. Her head was spinning, she couldn't catch her thoughts. All she could feel was his touch and the buzz of emotions inside of her racing heart. Kyoko couldn't understand herself, why his touch made her so wild and her lower abdomen was now creating unbearable heat.

When he grabbed her panties in his teeth, she finally broke. Her hands went down to stop him from pulling them out from her hips. That made it, because her body reacted instantly on his breathing at her womanhood. She groaned loudly.

Kuon smirked and felt his body become pretty much excited hearing her noises. Her hands had no power on him so he ignored their resistance. His hands high on her waist were now eager to follow the mouth, but this way she would just run away from him. Kuon found it as a new challenge; it turned him on even more.

Slowly he managed to put his teeth again on her panties. He enjoyed very much the noises that were coming from her mouth:" Ah no! Kuon… oh st… stooooop…. Ah, ah, AH please!" She pleaded him to stop in a way that made him not wanting to stop. His sharp vampire's teeth touched her delicate skin there. It made them both shiver from desire. Somewhere deep inside Kyoko's conscious was screaming to her about Reino, who was just behind the door… But she wasn't listening anymore. There was some magic upon her that made her want him desperately. Instinct told her to help him release his hands, so she put her hands on both sides of the locker to hold herself. She didn't mind the noise she was making while he noticed her actions and let his hands slid down. Now having the help in disposing her panties he did so quickly. He could feel it also. There was some kind of spell upon them that made them both go wild. He never felt like this before.

Kuon could clearly hear her blood running in her veins. Any other woman however made him lose the reason just because of her body reactions. Now he found himself completely buried in her womanhood. He didn't even know where he found in himself the strength to rise her up with his hands and holding her higher put his tongue inside her. She was already screaming his name, groaning loud. Being held by his strong hands once again she put her hands in his hair. Something carnival in her made the contact forceful, she pulled hard his hair. That made him groaned into her.

They couldn't even stop when the locker's door opened.

His anger, her beautiful soul

Reino was prepared to face the lion. He sensed his presence near his prey. He could even sense their mixed auras when he turned the corner. He couldn't see anything in the hallway but his instinct told him they were there. Slowly he made a few steps following her violet aura, but then it stopped. It made Reino wonder. How was she able to do hide her aura? It was the obstacle he didn't foresee. There was no other way now, but to follow HIS aura scent. He never met aura like this before. It was silver and strong. Spiritualist had to dig pretty hard for the information about it. It seemed as if someone tried to discard all the data he needed. It was intriguing.

He wasn't desperate but he used all his connections to connect the facts. He did saw a little bit of lions past. He saw there a lot of blood and he could hear the screams. Reino could even sense magic inside of him. A very powerful one. Somebody made his real self asleep unable to wake up on its own. Who was it? Reino never heard of someone THAT powerful.

He found many legends about strong creatures covered in blood. Many of them matched to the lion's description. Thankfully there was something that connected them all. There was a potion made from different kinds of blood that made their senses wild, so that they cannot recognize the person using it. (Well, in reality there was no guarantee about it, but he had to take a chance on it… there was no other way, was it?)

He took few steps to close the distance between him and the silver aura, when something changed. His senses were able to notice her aura too. She had a red aura around her and that somehow affected lion's aura. Reino didn't know how to interpret the way their auras connected, now red-colored, just like blood. Never in his live he saw something that incredible.

He couldn't mistake where the phenomenal aura came from. Reino decided to enter the locker no mater what. Even if the lion were to hurt him, he wanted to know what is going on there.

He never expected to see his Little Red Ridding Hood in the lion's arms. His eyes widened at the sight. Blood rushed in his veins. He was angry. They didn't seem to even see him. Lion held his prey strongly, lost in his task. She was groaning loudly, which somehow turned Reino on. He stood there for a moment incapable of doing anything. His mind was screaming. How could he let someone, even lion, to touch HIS PREY? He couldn't let it happen. He would use all of his power to steal her back.

Reino stepped into the locker. Suddenly he cut off half of the air and space inside. It became steamy. Now body was rubbing against body, two men's hands were touching Kyoko's body. Kyoko gasped noticing new experience. She felt beagles body stuck to her back. She was however unable to resist with Kuon taking all her comprehensive thoughts. Reino put his hands on her top almost reaping it off her. He squeezed her breasts hard and she gasped.

"Noooo… Please… don't! ..." Kyoko felt cold spreading. It was as if her body was warm and numb from the pleasure Kuon was giving to her, yet cold from beagle's touch. Reino used his mouth to mark her neck biting and nibbling it. He was caught in the whirl of their auras; his own was almost consumed by theirs. It was something carnival that possessed them.

In Kyoko's mind there was only the feeling of guilt. She made Kuon lose to his nature and now she couldn't protect him and herself from beagle. Though they touched her to please her… Her heart couldn't stand it. From her eyes tears started to fall. One of them landed on Kuon's cheek. It was as if a strong breeze entered his body, waking him up from his mad hot desire. That moment their auras became pure silver pushing Reino's black one away.

Kuon returned to the conscious and saw something that froze his blood. He, in the madness of lust, let OTHER man touch Kyoko. How could he didn't see it? What happened to the both of them?

He couldn't let more questions took his mind away. Tears in her eyes made him act instinctively. He pushed the bastard outside the locker and walked out to get rid of him once and for all. He desired to mangle him into tinny little pieces, but before he could do it he heard Kyoko's scream. He stopped immediately. "No! Please! I don't want you to do it! I don't want it to hurt you even more! Please! Don't…"

Her voice became silent but he could feel with all of his body her sadness and fear that she felt. Kuon reached down to grab Reino's cloth and rose him up by it. He had the strength to make spiritualist hang in the air for a moment, make him lose his breath. "If you EVER and I mean it EVER come near her again… I will devour not only your heart on my breakfast but also your SOUL. Be gone."

Kuon threw him thru the hall not caring about the sound of a breaking bone. He entered the storage as quickly as he could. Kyoko curled in the corner, as if she wanted to cover her tears and sorrow from everybody. He could feel his heart breaking, knowing he was probably the one who made her cry like that. He quickly took of his black T-short and gave it to her to cover herself. He would step back, apologizing but she didn't let him. She took his gift and quickly threw herself into his arms, squeezing him hard. "I'm so sorry Kuon! So sorry! I'm sooo weak and useless! If it wasn't because of me, you would never have to face him! You would never have to become violent! Forgive me, please!"

Kuon hushed her with a delicate kiss and embrace. He couldn't stand her blaming herself for everything that happened. She is only a fragile human girl and she wanted to fight with a dangerous man. He never met a woman that brave and full of care for him. She worried about him, even though it was her who went thru the hurting from the bastard who stalked her.

She saved him again, not letting his anger overwhelm him. He will protect his angel from now on, also from himself.

Their auras swirled around them, making their embrace stronger. Red one, which possessed them just a minute before, disappeared lost in the air. Theirs hearts felt their connection more.

They didn't know that their first obstacle, their fist test given by the council, was positively passed and that from now on more of them will appear on their way.

**Author's note:**

THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! BOW, BOW, BOW!

I'm really curious did you like my chapter. It was the first test upon them. Council was curious if Kuon truly loved Kyoko, not only desired her. Her reaction to the unexpected Reino's touch, also released her from the council's spell. She couldn't stand any other men pleasuring her.

We can say they did well on this task, but what will future bring?

[I am eager to listen what you think about it. Everything will bring me joy- good critic is good too! - However I hope you won't hate me because of that chapter…]

P.S.

This chapter is dedicated to Minim0a!

Thank you for your encouragement! Bow! Bow!

Renfree


	6. Reindrop gold prelude

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Still falls the rain**

Many people saw that day a tall man, who would have been looking dangerous if not the girl he was holding to the chest. He was stalking down the street trying to get to the hotel where it all began. The girl in his arms had her face hidden in his bare chest. She was wearing a man's shirt which was definitely too big for her. No one even thought about stopping the young man in strange outfit. There was a pain in his eyes that silenced all questions.

…

Kuon entered their hotel room and delicately put Kyoko on the bed. She felt asleep in his arms and now even in her sleep she still didn't want to let him go. She murmured in her dreaming state words that made Kuon's heart beat stronger. "Kuon… Don't leave me… all alone… Not you too… Please…" New tears slipped from her eyelids. Kuon bent down to kiss the tears away. He knew it wasn't possible for him to leave her, not now, not ever.

She was the one who broke the spell upon him. He was back to his true self again. Soon enough she was able to undone the curse upon him. She took his nightmares away. It was thanks to her that he managed to overcome his vampire instincts. He didn't rape her or killed his enemy. His soul was saved from other sins.

Around her always was the magic. When he first met her, she was crying from the despair that could have broken her, but it didn't happen. Soon enough she rubbed her eyes from tears and smiled. He was mesmerized. She didn't notice that her tears changed into little diamonds that were taken away by the little fairies from her. He smiled at the memory and because of the sight of his love snuggling now to his side. He brushed her hair and sighed.

Flashback

Little girl was playing by the steam with the little fairies. She talked to them and her cheeks were red from the excitement. He wanted to join them and playfully pull her ponytail but he resisted. Watching her from afar was safer for both. That way he won't hurt her.

It was the time for him to change into a vampire. His parents took their way to Kyoto to make his changing less noticeable for humans. It was vampires' ritual place to do so, but unfortunately their working schedules were packed and they weren't able to be with him all through his metamorphose. There were moments when he didn't know what to do with himself… In his throat appeared the thirst he didn't know how to satisfy. He never saw his parents drink blood and he didn't want to do it also, but his body screamed for it.

Through these horrible hours he used to hide himself in the forest. He tried to adjust his growing strength and powers. His senses became stronger, so from the distance he could recognize the sound in the bush of green jungle. This is probably why he was able to meet HER. He didn't hear the sound of fairies laughing with human so he couldn't hold himself from taking a peak at the scene.

With each day passing, he gradually became attached to the strange girl that cried her heart out and laughed the most beautiful way he heard in his whole life. He even found the pace every time he was near her. Looking at her dancing with forest fairies he could easily forget about his problems. His parents found his state happily, thinking he was able to manage on his own without their interference. Their son day by day was walking up earlier and merrier and when he was back to them by the afternoon, smile didn't leave his face even while he was sleeping.

His paradise was shaken once he came for the first time earlier than she had. It was the first time when he saw her crying. Fairies flocked her and tried to raise her humor up. They collected some flowers and made for her the garland. She smiled to them but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Kuon couldn't stay in his hiding anymore. It was the same kind of smile he would give anyone seeing he was hurt. He knew that people's heart didn't need meaningless words or laughter at that time. He himself needed warm embrace.

He stopped however just before he steeped out of the shadows. What would he say to her? She would run away from him, from the stranger. He closed his eyes from the pain that this word was causing him. He decided that day to do everything he could to make her smile truly … and to became her friend. Next day he waited in her favorite place for her appearance to introduce himself properly. He could hear her getting there through the bushes. She appeared just a second after and her eyes widened at the sight. One of the fairy princes was standing before her. She feared however if it was really possible so she couldn't help but asked:

"Are you a fairy…?"

End of a flashback

Kuon could easily remember his little angel from the past. For a longer while it was his most precious memory. She didn't know who exactly he was, so he could relax with her every time he went to the forest. She was also cute and lovely which made him laugh many times. When his parents told him it was the time to go back, his heart was aching. Kuon however didn't want to be the burden and he never said a word of complaint. He already entered the world of adults, so he understood his parents' obligations.

As a parting gift he gave her his blue stone. It was his treasured one, but he never regretted his decision. He didn't have the certainty she won't throw it away and forgets about him…. But it didn't happen. For all of these years she kept and treasured it. How could he not smile thinking about it? Through his entire life he thought there were only his parents who cared about him not wanting anything in return. He was truly deeply moved realizing he was wrong. Even his locked heart struggled in its cage.

Now, this once little innocent girl, was here with him. She kept clinging to his coat and again made him smile. Outside the weather changed and the fain fell from the sky. He could feel the storm coming. Soon the lightings would cross the sky and made the air cold. His protective embrace would not be enough to keep her warm… He tried to get up to bring the cover from the other bed, but as soon as he left her she woke up scared.

Seeing her widened from fear eyes, his heart stopped for a moment. The hand that went seeking for him, grabbing his coat, now felt down. She pushed back deeper onto the bed and brought her knees to her chin. When the first tear fell, she quickly hid her face in her arms, rested on knees.

The second later lightening enlightened the room and he was already near her. His long arms took her silhouette into strong embrace. Her silent sobs were breaking his heart. He didn't want to see her hurt. With one hand he took her head and delicately made her look at him. In another lightening he could see the shinning tears and their clearness. He kissed them off but they didn't stop flowing.

"Just say a word. I would do anything just to make you stop crying. Please, Kyoko. I feel so hopeless. I don't know what to do…" There was the pain in his eyes and in his voice. It told her he was sincere. Her poor, trembling heart was tired of its non stopples runaway. It begged for release and she had no left strength to struggle. Day by day Kuon made his way into her and broke one by one her barriers. He protected her and was there for her every time she needed. Deep inside her she understood that his feelings were not just simple friendship.

She could see the love in his worried eyes and in his embrace. The way he kissed off her tears and the words he said… It all made sense only when love explains it. She never got this kind of affection from nobody. There was no one who stayed with her when she cried. No one beside him.

When beagle attacked and he was pushed off by Kuon… Kyoko felt horrible. She caused this situation and Kuon was in danger because of her. She wanted to separate herself from him, so that way he wouldn't be troubled anymore… But he didn't let her. It looked like if she left, his soul would be broken. Realizing how much he needed her made her not want to ever let him go. She found in her heart the possessiveness she never had for anybody, not even Sho.

This rainy and dark day, listening to water drops hitting the ground… she decided to finally tell him her secret too. She was afraid that her imagination let her feel something that may not even be there, so talking honestly would only bring her the truth she was looking for. There won't be no more false hope, if he didn't return the feelings she had for him. Neither the less she had to conquer her fear. She had to let her heart go free if only for a moment.

Kuon observed Kyoko fascinated. She had her eyes closed for a longer while. There was something mesmerizing in her appearance. She not only shared the tears but her whole body became golden radiant. Just before she opened her eyes again, her aura intensified. Once her eyes opened he could only see them. Nothing else mattered. He didn't notice that golden aura surrounded him as well.

"Kuon. I… love you." Kuon's eyes widened. He couldn't believe in what she was saying. He feared that it could be some kind of trick gods sent upon him for their pleasure. The lightening covered the radiance that was released when she closed the distance between them. Kyoko wanted to kiss him even if only once, but revealing all of her feelings. He could find them in the way she touched tenderly his lips with hers. Thunder woke him up from the frozen state and he finally answered her trembling lips.

His hands reached for her. He hugged her close, while his kiss revealed all of his heart emotions. His mouth was greedy for her lips. Both were lost in the kiss for a long passing without them realizing it minutes. And when they parted for an air, he finally said the words he wanted to say for so long: "I love you too… I love you so much…"

She blushed hard from the happiness and then there was nothing between them. She kissed him again to cover her embarrassment. This time however their kiss was not only tender, but also passionate. He pleasured her with his tongue and she let him. Kyoko wanted desperately his touch and caresses. Her heart leaded her body.

Her hands went to his coat and took it of his arms. He let her do it and moment later his hands were at the edge of his shirt on her. Almost not breaking the kiss he took it of her. Their kiss became sweet once again. She was lost in it and in the touch he gave her, the same happened with him. But deep inside they both felt it was not enough. He pulled her top off her when she struggled with his belt. That made their bodies closer, but it still didn't let them feel each other warm as they wanted to.

When Kyoko's hand slowly unbuttoned his pants, he let out a loud sigh and slid his lips down to her collarbone. His hands slid also down, to her skirt. She let out a cute groan, feeling his lips wandering near her breasts. It stopped her from pulling his pants down. Instead her body shivered and bowed closer to his. Her hands landed in his hair grabbing it and pulling. He let her do it eager to let even more. The moment when her whole body arched to his felt wonderful. He put his hands on her back pulling her even closer. His tongue was tasting her breasts and caressing her nipples.

Her silent groans made him happy. He laid her on the bed and for a moment looked in her eyes. He found his answer, there was no doubt. Stealing one kiss he went with his lips to her abdomen. He put there wet kisses, just above her panties. His senses told him she was aroused and ready, but he didn't intent to rush things. They both needed tenderness and closeness not sexual act. He looked up and with another lightning he saw her slim body.

She was holding now the pillows high above her head and that made her breasts expose even more. He never saw anything more beautiful. She had her eyes closed and on her cheeks cute blush reddened. Suddenly he felt jealous of the little tear drops on her face. They were so close to her as he always wanted to be. His hands reached to her face to wipe them away. They returned slowly sliding down her body, through her neck, collarbone, chest and abdomen. His gentle touch caused her body to arch for more.

Her silent plead made him awaken. He delicately slid her panties down. She gasped and bit her lip in sight of embarrassment. While he undressed himself, his lips wandered up her legs. How else could he express his adoration towards her? Her acceptance made his heart free from the cage he locked it himself. She smiled at him, seeing the thing he couldn't see with his eyes only set at her. He was also emitting golden aura of a free heart.

Kyoko reached her hand for him. Her heart full of love needed his warm a little more. He obeyed and soon their bodies touched each other. Softness of her skin made Kuon moan. His body excitement didn't reach his soul. Deep down there he finally felt pace, not physical attraction.

Second later he felt her legs opening to accept also his body. Her hands touched his face tenderly. Small smile upon her face and a kiss and all his doubts disappeared. She was ready, so did he. He entered her and with one move he took her virginity.

Kyoko arched her back from the pain and feeling of loss. More tears appeared in her eyes. From her bitten lip also fled a blood drop. Kuon kissed her gently. His eyes were shut not bearing the sight of his love hurting. Never in his life has he experienced something deeper than that emotion that took him away the moment he finally made her his.

Not only his body felt heavenly but also his heart sang. He waited as long as he could to let her adjust and then slowly pulled himself out. She whined at the loss and he couldn't help but blush at her reaction. Her innocence and bluntness was cute. He slid back and soon picked up slow tempo watching out not to hurt her.

Kyoko was just happy at his closeness. She hugged him with hers arms and legs. It was his pleasured face that made her happy the most. His groans pleasured her ears. Her body slowly accepted his presence inside her and for the first time she felt her body being so absorbed by his movements. It made her feel excited and she moaned. Kuon's ears heard that sound straight away making him even hornier. He was a little afraid she won't like her first time.

Feeling it is the best time to speed up he did so and her body answered by her making more of the cute sounds. He decided to try a little to find her sweet point. He changed the ankle of trusting a few times and finally she reacted fiercer on one place. He smirked and used all of his left enthusiasm and strength to push his large excitement into that place. He could feel that her tightness soon enough would make him burst into her, but he wanted to make her feel heavenly too.

He finally made her climax and with her inside walls tightening he climaxed too. Suddenly from all of his emotions and beating heart one emotion made its way on the surface. He felt the happiness. It over floated him and made him laugh lightly. Kyoko was still panting but smiling as well. He pulled her into embrace and rolled them a few times around. Hugging tight he kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, mouth and ears. She joined his frivolous laughter and now they both were staring in each others eyes smiled.

"I love you Kyoko!"

"I love you too… Kuon"

**Author's note:**

Writing this I had a tears in my eyes, laughter at the end. I hope you were able to feel it too!

I send my thanks to: **Shiroyuki76, MangaAddict2688, Jelly Babes 101, Rui, Minim0a** for reviews for chapter 4 and **Minim0a, Akira-san, Vya-sama, Deathofmichiko, Rui, Jelly Babes 101**- for reviews for chapter 5. LOVE YA GUYS!


	7. Rhythm of the night

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my second story; I hope you will like this one too! It is VERY OOC so please give me some kind of encourage, if you want me to give you another chapter…

English is not my mother language, so please to understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Passion**

Thunderstorm was gone. Cool, beautiful night showed up upon the sky. There was the moon, shining bright and the stars that seemed to be smiling to the happy couple laying in the bed. Wind stopped pounding into the windows. The silence overtook also the room Kuon and Kyoko were in, the place they were making love for the first time, their secret and sacred place.

After so many rushed words and following confessions, Kuon and Kyoko felt as if their world is finally whole, not in tiny pieces. It took them long enough to find each other again, so the fear of losing one another appeared. It showed in the way they were holding each other.

Kyoko was laying on Kuon's chest, with her arms possessively wrapped around him. Slowly the conscious of what happened just yesterday attacked her. Red entered her cheeks and went down to her neck . She wanted to hide from facing the facts, from facing the reality, where she herself kissed Kuon boldly, let him _do this and that _(her blush reached her breasts). It embarrassed her and yet, she would never decide to change the past. Especially not after realizing she wasn't the only one in love.

Kuon was lost in his mission that appeared to be caressing and watching Kyoko. His arms rested on her backs. He wanted to squeeze her tightly, so that she would never had the way to run away from him or that danger wouldn't happen to her. He observed the blush running down her body and he grinned victoriously. He dreamed about making her feel this way for a long time. The way she nuzzled her face to his chest and not realizing how much she pressed her breasts as well, was just unbearable to him. Her innocence was cute and he wanted to tease her more and more.

"You know… If you keep pressing me with those yummy breasts of yours… I won't be able to hold myself from devouring you once again…"

Kuon felt Kyoko stiffened at first then she pushed herself off him with eyes wide open. Kuon was now able to watch her breasts even more, because she didn't realize she was sitting naked in front of him. She was too lost in his little confession and her brain was running, trying to realize what his words mean. Kuon with smirk observed how the blush was covering her body. He slid his eyes carefully not to miss anything. Her naked state was definitely something his mind must remember.

Kyoko followed his gaze and in horror she realized the position she was in. In an instant she grabbed the covers and hid herself with them. Kuon's hungry eyes were too much for her heart. He looked like a predator founding his prey, with which he wanted to play around a little more before the dinner.

"Kyoko? Just a moment ago you were fine with showing me your sweet breasts, why are you hiding them now?"

Kyoko's answer was simply a way to distract the hunter.

"Why men are so fond of breasts? They can see them everywhere and yet…"

But the decoy didn't work. Kyoko stopped in mid sentence, because Kuon pulled the covers from her and was now starring intensively at her breasts. With concern on his face he pulled closer. Kyoko could only shiver at the way their bodies touched. Kuon invaded her personal space, holding his body above hers, closing the distance in slow pace. His eyes were focused on her breasts.

"It is a difficult question… I need to… reconsider… there are so many aspects of it…"

Kyoko couldn't say a word. She was getting hot from the way Kuon looked at her. Kuon's eyes turned black. He wasn't touching Kyoko and yet his eyes slid over her breast really carefully. The nearness of his face made Kyoko feel his breath on the skin. It was unbearable for her. Like a slow torture, he refused to make her feel him for real. Kyoko unconsciously arched her back so that Kuon could finally take her breasts in his mouth.

If Kyoko thought he would stop his teasing her, she was wrong. He hadn't found his answer yet. He accomplished her wish and took her left breast to his mouth. Sucking it lightly, he was tasting her till the moment she whimpered. He could see she wanted more, jet still she wasn't ready to admit it.

Hearing the sound that escaped her own lips, Kyoko hid her face behind her hands. It was shameless to enjoy the sin that much.

Kuon didn't let Kyoko stay in that position though. He slowly laid himself on her releasing his hands from sustaining his body. That way he could reach to the nightstand. There, on the lamp, that was supposed to enlighten the room, laid his shirt. The one, that was wrapped around Kyoko till they both were in a hotel room… and the one, that was disposed in a hurry in the swirl of passion that embrace them.

Kuon released his tongue to occupy Kyoko's thoughts. Kuon's tongue swirled around her left breast and its nipple, gaining some nice sounds from Kyoko. Kuon felt excitement growing with every muffed sound she made, but he wanted to hear her more. He skillfully tied his shirt to the bed frame and then took Kyoko's hands off her face. He did it officially to kiss her deeply, but in fact, he took this opportunity to bind Kyoko's hands above her head- to the bed frame. Kuon didn't use strong tag on her hands, but it did the trick. His sneaky plan worked, she was now in his hands…

Kyoko realized something was off after a second. The smile on Kuon's face was the smile of an criminal, that is happy to successfully gain what he wanted. Kyoko felt her hands tied and she tried to ask what was that all about… But as soon as she opened her mouth, Kuon kissed her putting his tongue inside. It didn't take long before every comprehensive thought left her. Kuon was burning with the desire and Kyoko could also feel something warm building up inside of her. Passionate kiss ended only because they needed the air to continue. Both breathing hard looked in each other eyes. Kyoko relaxed, being sure Kuon would never harm her.

With Kyoko's silent agreement, Kuon picked up what he left before. His mission didn't ended. He let his eyes and mouth examine Kyoko's breasts. It was the high time to let the other senses explore them. In fact, his whole skin was eager to feel the soft structure of Kyoko's cute treasures.

He didn't want to rush things. Leaning really close, so that Kyoko's nipples were tracking the ways on his torso, Kuon slid his whole frame down. The sensation made him groan while Kyoko gasped. She shut her eyes tight and bit her lip. To tease her even more Kuon started his hands journey with her nipples. His fingers played with them while his tongue circled around Kyoko's abdomen. Kuon waited for her soundly reaction for a moment, but her noises were just too silent. He wanted to hear her screaming his name, just like she was doing in the locker she put them the day before in.

Kuon needed to change his tactic a little bit more. He used his hands to grip her breasts whole. Their softness was killing him, so he squeezed them harder. It finally gained him fiercer reaction. Kyoko moaned sweetly, making him hornier. The whole process was getting to him and he could feel his member twitching. Kuon's control was breaking with every whimper and moan she gave, while his hands lost the grip upon her breasts and gained it again- squeezing tight.

Kyoko was on the edge. Kuon went lower with his lips and tongue, so did his hands- leaving breasts behind. She wanted to plead him to stop the tease, but she was afraid to do it. The sounds, accumulating inside her, might escape her throat once she will let the plead be heard. There was also no way to move her arms. No possibility to let him know, he should just enter her- right now and without merci or else she might lose control.

Kuon knew his body was more than ready to enter her. There was however something he wanted to accomplish, just before it. He wanted her to admit that she wanted him. Nearly insane he lowered himself to meet the entrance between her tights. Kyoko's body arched and the sounds from her became lauder. Kuon could smell her arouse. With just two licks Kyoko's barrier broke and she let out a scream.

"Ah! Kuon! Please! Ah, oh, mmm, please!"

Kuon couldn't wait any minute longer. His heated body reacted itself. Lust overtook him and he entered her with a little bit of force. She was really tight and he groaned at the sensation. He lifted her hips up changing the way of trusting. No other girl made him be so wild and feel like an animal. Kyoko's voices however were so alluring he almost lost his control completely. The pleasure that started to spread around his body was incredible. Kuon wanted for Kyoko to feel the same. He quickly tugged the ties that forbid Kyoko's hands to move and pulled her close to his chest. Soon enough Kyoko was sitting on Kuon's lap with his member still in her.

It was a sensation she never experience before. Released from being unable to move her hands, she found herself being caught by the trill and surprise. It was the first time, when her arms were on Kuon's shoulders and she could stare at his face that was reflecting the pleasure he was feeling. Just a moment ago she was scolding herself for the sinful act she was in, but now… seeing how _the sex_ felt for Kuon… Kyoko was glad and happy to allow this.

The second time they were joined together, was extremely different from the first one. Not heart-catching, but passionate and wild. It seemed to Kyoko that Kuon finally let her see how much he wanted her… and… it was hard to admit it… but it was also for her the time to understand how much she wanted him. At first she needed the warmth of his embrace, the feeling of being secured, safe. Kuon protected her from many obstacles, hardships. Then again, he was also a man she desired! Seeing his naked body was making her feel hot deep down. The sounds he was making were driving her insane… Not to mention his caresses. Kyoko realized how wonderful it felt to be loved… to make love with Kuon. Especially when she could easily understood how he tried to be gentle and patient with her.

Kyoko's inner thoughts were interrupted by the strong sensation from within her body. Kuon helped her move up and down from his lips. His hands were strongly holding her buttocks. Little drops of sweat were now shining on his forehead. Kyoko felt his trusts became deeper and stronger. The tension that was building inside of her was unbearable and for the first time Kyoko let her instinct take over completely. She moaned loud and pushed herself even deeper onto him. Kuon's eyes went wide, feeling Kyoko took control and speed up the trusts. He was close to explode, but he wanted her to enjoy it as well.

Kyoko released moan that made Kuon almost lose control. He threw his head back and his hands were now keeping him still in the place. It was the first time like this, when he retarded to let a woman do as she pleases with him. Normally he would be the one, who stays in considerable check, giving pleasure to the other.

Suddenly Kyoko's hips started to shake. Kuon groaned like an animal couldn't hold it in anymore. He released himself in her. His hands made her trust on him few times more and once again they laid together- being really exhausted.

Kuon could feel with his body how Kyoko's heart pounded. He found his answer- "Breasts are the best, because of the treasure they are guarding- woman's heart."

It was as if nothing happened. They found themselves in the same position as a while ago. Kyoko was laying across Kuon's torso, breathing hard. Kuon was protectively holding Kyoko with his hands. This time however there were no more thoughts or words. Their eyelids were closed and soon enough both of them were breathing soundly- sleeping.

Till morning nothing dared to wake them up. No sound dared to reach their ears. Two long lost friends finally found the way to express all their love towards each other. That night the whole universe was on their side.

**The gathering**

The magic was in the air. Vampires from Tokyo got their calls from the council. They could sense something important was happening. Normally Kai, their leader, wouldn't use his gift, he definitely wouldn't use his precious gift. Kai's voice was unique. He could sing beautifully and also made his voice reach every vampire from the clan. Every call was different, so that it itself was like a massage. That night was special. Kai's song was about the love, sinful one. It could mean only one thing- someone was breaking the pact. Someone told human about vampire existence. Someone was in love with the _outsider._

**Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
It's beating like a drum  
It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs**

**Once I had the rarest rose  
That ever deigned to bloom  
Cruel winter chilled the bud  
And stole my flower too soon  
Oh loneliness  
Oh hopelessness  
To search the ends of time  
For there is in all the world  
No greater love than mine  
**

**Love...Still falls the rain.  
****Be ****mine****for ever****...**

**Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold  
Now the floor of heaven is laid  
With stars of brightest gold  
They shine for you  
They shine for you  
They burn for all to see  
Come into these arms again  
And set this spirit free**

There was no obligation to show up on the gathering. Sometimes it was impossible to get there on time. That night however was so exceptional that many of the Tokyo vampires appeared, being really curious.

Kai welcomed every vampire in his house with a smile… He was a tall, handsome man. His long dark hair were like a course for girls, they couldn't stop falling in love with him… The fact that his body was also well built didn't help either. His attitude often help at the gatherings. He was always composed and optimistic. That however didn't ease the tension and anticipation. Everyone silenced at once when Kai asked to give him the right to speak on the forum. There were no jokes or flirting. The issue was serious.

"My dear friends… I'm sure you understand what my call meant. Right now we are facing something, that didn't happened for a longer while. One of us… You would be really shocked to know who… Told human about our secret. Gin confirmed that information. Please let her speak about it."

Gin was a small lady. She had those beautiful huge blue eyes and curly black hair. That combination was making her life sometimes difficult. Everybody wanted to know her better, to understand her secret. Truth to be told Gin was awfully quiet. It's not that she was not social… Gin could read thoughts. She could silence her gift, giving the privacy, but her senses still were ready to recognize some important words- like "vampires" for example. That was preciously why she sometimes didn't know if she was answering the questions really asked, or those being asked only in someone's thoughts.

"I was alarmed by one specifically different way of thoughts. You gave me the right to enter somebody's private thoughts if I sense the danger. Well… I did sense it. For a longer while I tracked the suspect thought and I realized this was serious. Somebody did told about us to an outsider. It made me aware and I informed Kai about it. He asked me to follow the trace in the search for the information about the danger… In the end it turned out, that the girl who learned the truth was trustworthy… and there was something else. Both- the vampire and the human girl… are in love in each other. It is really strong bond… "

Gin sat down, her role in the meeting was over. Kai continued:

"I must say I was a little skeptical about the whole thing. I know personally the vampire that made this mess and from his side it could be only the desire… But it is not. We used Suzuki and Reihra to check that… We can say that that trial ended positively. It is the true love we are here talking about."

"So what's the problem?" Ericka, blond beauty shouted from the backs.

"All in all, we still cannot trust humans like we used to. I need you to help me with the next trials I'm going to sent upon the two of them. What say you?"

"It is our duty Kai, you know we are ready to participate." Gin smiled at him.

"Wait! Of course we are going to help! There is however one question I need to have the answer on!" Richen , the muscular red haired vampire couldn't hold the tension. "Who the hell is that moron, who betrayed our secret?"

Kai smirked and rushed to answer:

"Kuon Hizuri."

**Author's note:**

I hadn't written since I don't know when, so it may be a little bit off. Please be kind to me and leave the review… Pretty please?

Thanks for the previous reviews on chapter 6 to:

Just3003, Littlebug21, Voidy, Jelly Babes 101, Shiroyuki76, Miko Kagome Archer , Anime Writer2, HannahHell, o2du68, Rumoi, Lucky girl 1234, WitchMagicCat

Love ya guys!


End file.
